1. Field
The following description relates to a method of providing user specific interaction using a digital television (DTV), the DTV, and a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) removes noise such as interference by other radio waves, by converting analog signals into digital signals and controlling the digital signals by a computer circuit, thereby providing increased image quality. In addition, the DTV is capable of selecting various information and programs as well as performing high level automatic control. Also, the DTV may reproduce a variety of high end images such as a picture in picture (PIP).